mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Prince12
Prince12's Talk Page Welcome 2 Prince12's Talk Page! If you need anything, just ask me, Blanky, Dentface, or the other admins. If you are new here at My Sims Wiki, and want a pic of your sim, just ask Blanky 2 make you one on her PC game. If you want a Word Bubble or My Sims Agents icon, just Googleybear to make you one. If you want some help on changing your avatar or using your pic of your sim on anyone's Talk Page, just ask me. You can also ask Leaf for help with something, but then again, that might not be the best idea.... Just ask whoever you want help from. If you are not new 2 this place, you can just leave messages saying "Hi Prince" or What's up, Jeffrey". Just type whatever you want here! But I will be watching what you guys are all typing on this Talk Page. By the way, just leave a signature when you need anything so I know who it is. Good Luck! ---Prince12 Agriculture and the Whimsical }} Also, I condensed your word bubble into one single template, so instead of just typing the whole word bubble code all the time, use this: }} Look at .}} }} }} }} }} }} Friendly Friend Request. }} Altoids }} }} I ain't afraid of no ghosts. Trident Layers John Locke is Possessed! }} There's no need to freak out. Actually, I was worried that someone might have gotten mad at me. I left the chat because something went wrong too.}} Queen Bee }} Frankly, my dear, I don't give a DR. OCTAGONAPUS BBBLLLAA! Thanks for telling me!   oiityiu }} Sorry... }} }} }} Oh, and which picture are you talking about??? My Kirby one?}} My Word Bubble and Apologies! Overnight Message }} }} Nothing is Nothing. Who will I eat ice cream with!? Adrenaline Rush telegram from rciman . So who won the most battles?}} }} Pediatrician's #1 Choice }} Thanks! Also, I'm really sorry for missing the party you, CM and Randy made...}} anyways i g2g to the fair thats open. So ill see you tommorow...or maybe ill come back. But it will be really late before i come back....probroly. So bye}} Thank you! Wait... How do post a photon wiki for the iPad? So don't worry. Everything will be ok. I promis. :) }} I know how much you like Animal crossing, so i was wondereing if you wanted to join the animal crossing wiki with me! I think itll be fun. you can invite sierra, randy, and wii too if you want. write back, kay? }} ''Barbara191 ''' '' ''Hey Prince whats up oh and thanks for the advice you'' '' '' ''gave me. Talk to you later,'' '' Barb''''' Every Mundane Thing Strangerhood studios Why did the Minotaur cross the road? Dusk and Summer PRINCE HELPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CANT GET ON CHATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dude, you are awesome, but sometimes it's like ( I'll use you for an example) "Prince12 likes fun, rock on!" or "Prince12 likes Annie Radd, rock on!" how do you do that? Plus, thanks for helping me with my friend template! }} POTATOES }} GRAAAHHH Dear Jeffery, WHY ISNT CHAT WORKING!??!?!?!?! from, DudeplaysDrew21 22:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 prince is chat working 4 u? its jacko im tryin to go onn i did all it says is... *You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed. *You have been disconnected, check your Internet connection and refresh browser window\ PRINCE!!! ITS JACKO!!! CHATS UP AND RUNNING!!!!!!!!!! yeah sure. my gate'll b open soon Ah Ah Ah, alone in my world Hey Jeff! I GOT MY OWN TALK BUBBLE!!! WOOOO!!!!!!!!!! hmm...lets see if it works now. Heyo? grrr help? Curiously Strong Mints it was a little difficult since the background had different colors. Thats why it looks crappy....... Oh well. I did my best! }} from, one of ur many many message writers and best friends, JACKO! .}} Whipped Strawberry Milkshake! weeel ok, come on chat! }} }} Bon Apetite You're right, kids CAN be a handful! umm anyway we were all waiting for u yesterday lol sooo umm come on chat! XD .}} Animal Crossingz? hey Sole of the Military